tiberiumcrystalwarfandomcom-20200213-history
NOD Infantry Units
Nod Infantry Unit Justin Bieber: This is Nod's basic but weakest unit. When you join the game you startoff with this infantry unit. Only armed with a repair gun for repairing vehicles and structures. If the Hand Of Nod dies and your killed, you will spawn back a rifleman. Weapons include: *1x Timer C4. *Knife. *Repair Gun. *Pistol. ' ' Militant: This is Nod's basic infantry solider, armed with a machine gun and knife. This is Nod's weakest unit but only good in small group attacks for protection. They can take out GDI Riflemen and Missile Soldiers to help weaken infantry rushes. Cost: 300. Weapons include: *Knife. *Machine Gun. Militant Rocket Soldier: They serve as Nod's anti-tank infantry unit. Armed with a Rocket Launcher capable of destroying vehicles. Best suited to take out or heavily damage GDI tanks.They do require protection on the battlefield against GDI infantry attacks. Cost: 400. Weapons include: *Knife. *Rocket Launcher. Saboteur: This unit can capture enemy structures or Tiberium Spikes. To capture a Tiberium Spike just stand inside one using an Engineer and wait about 20 seconds until a messages appears. Once captured, this will increase Nod's funds. You can only use 1 Engineer per Tiberium Spike. They also are excellent at repairing damaged structures quickly. They have 5x repair burst shots. They cannot repair vehicles. The Saboteur is the only infantry unit to capture the Centre Point Terminals on some of the maps. Cost: 500. Weapons include: *Knife. *Pistol. *Repair Gun. *1 x Remote C4. *3 x Mines. Black Hand: This elite unit is armed with a flame thrower that can destroy GDI infantry very quickly. Good to use in small group attacks. They are armed with a knife for close combat.Snipers can kill them in one shot, so use them with the Shadows as they can eliminate Snipers. Cost: 900. Weapons include: *Knife. *Flame Thrower. Shadow: This stealth anti-infantry unit can sneak in behind GDI lines to sabotage key GDI structures. Armed with a C4 explosive they can cripple structures. They also can sneak up on GDI snipers and they are still extremely lethal against all forms of infantry, including Commandos. With a co-ordinated attacks, the Shadow are capable of eliminating key structures, particularly Power Plants. This makes them extremely annoying for GDI when their base defences are down and then NOD can send in Stealth's to finish off GDI for a sneak attack. Cost: 800. Weapons include: *Knife. *Laser Gun. *Timer C4. Commando: The Commando.... Nod's Predator! This unit can deliver a nasty surprise attack against GDI infantry units. Armed with a fast-firing laser weapon she can take down a small group of GDI infantry units. She is also equipped with timer c4 explosive to destroy GDI structures. When she is stood still she goes into a stealth mode to try to avoid detection. There can only be 1 commando. Cost: 2000. Weapns include: *Knife. *Fast Firing laser pistol. *3 x Timer C4. Ice187dna 14:37, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Nod Infantry Units